A Maelstrom In High School
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought Naruto of all people would end up becoming a teacher in another world, no doubt his friends in his home dimension would be truly shocked, but now, he's replaced a perverted teacher, helping his students as best as he can, but now he's got another teacher interested in him, along with a girl who loves cute things, who knew. Up For Adoption.


**I decided to put this spin on a Naruto/Azumanga Daioh Crossover, since I'm sure there are a few places Naruto can be placed in, but this is just an idea.**

 **This idea is up for adoption.**

 **A Maelstrom In High School**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Azumanga Daioh High School**

All the students were busy talking to their friends, it was still early so the teacher hadn't appeared yet, everyone was on guard because of the perverted teacher, Mr Kimura, since they had him for first lessons, but knowing him, he'll try and do something perverted.

The students were just enjoying the peace, for now, that is until the principle entered their classroom, confusing the students, "Alright class, please be seated, I have an announcement to make."

After a few minutes, the students were in their proper seats, the principle, holding a file in his hand, cleared his throat to gain their attention once more, just encase any of them started talking again, "Now then class, it has come to the school board's attention that due to some evidence, that your classic literature teacher, Mr Kimura, has been making some sexual harassment towards the female body of students, so the school board has made me fire the man and the board has issued a boycott of the man, making it so he doesn't work in any school at all."

Here the students were happy, especially the girls, but at the moment they couldn't express they excitement at the announcement since the principle wasn't finished yet, "Also the board made it so that he isn't allowed near school grounds, he'll also be getting physic help, since a teacher shouldn't do such inappropriate things to their students, now, let me introduce you to your new classical literature teacher."

Directing his head towards the door, the principle instructs the person behind the door to enter.

Once the door opened, the students were shocked at the person that walked in, though the girls were blushing, especially Sakaki, because in walked a tall spiky blond haired young man, with 3 whisker-marks on each of his cheeks, along with deep blue eyes behind a pair of glasses that didn't hide them like a certain pervert, wearing a pair of functional shoes, smartly creased black trousers, a white buttoned up shirt, with the top 2 buttons undone, along with a loose orange tie and a green gem hanging over it and a black suit jacket to go with the trousers.

All the while carrying a suitcase that has today's lesson-plan in it.

Even though he's wearing a trouser/shirt/jacket combo, it didn't hide the athletic muscles underneath, if only slightly, but it told the students he was a strong man, "Alright class, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he'll be your new teacher from now on so please look after him since he's new here." With the principle gaining the classes attention as he was leaving.

With the principle now gone, Naruto stood behind the podium and began introducing himself, "(ahem!) Well, seeing as I'm new here, how about a little Q&A to get things started for today, but first let me start by saying hello, as the principle said, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, from this day on, until your next year, I'll be your classical literature teacher, if there's anything you need help with please don't be afraid to ask me for help."

With that, the students began asking the basic questions, his likes, how old he was, with him saying that he was 26 years old, which surprised the students at having a young teacher, though he looked younger, they even asked about his whisker-marks, where he told them that they were birthmarks.

It carried on from there, though there was a few awkward questions here and there, like if he was single and if he had a girlfriend, which he explained that at the time he was in school he wanted to focus on his studies and become a teacher to help the next generation in life, though he blushed slightly at that while looking away and scratching his cheek, which caused nearly all the girls to blush while thinking he looked handsomely cute.

With their lesson over, with Naruto helping a few girls who didn't really need help but wanted his attention, Naruto was now sitting in the teacher lounge, going over school works, stopping he places the pen down and stretches his hands up, " _Who would've thought I'd be a teacher of all things, if my friends saw me now, they'd be shocked into heart attacks, though it's a shame I can't do shadow clones out in the open, it'd make this paperwork go faster._ "

Thinking that, Naruto can't help but think back to how he ended up in such a world, he was 13 at the time, he was trying to stop his best friend Sasuke from leaving, but due to their fight, Naruto ended up in this world, where he had to attend school again, thankfully there was no teachers trying to drag him down, where he ends up starting to like studying, it also helped to take his mind off of missing his home.

At first he tried to summon a toad to find out what happened to everyone, but he couldn't summon any, since it would seem he was too far for them to reach him, Naruto decided to settle down, almost like a kind of retirement thing, with fighting that is, though granted there was a few people that needed a little beating now and again, but they were as strong as his world's academy student.

Naruto was in deep thought, his eyes unfocused, that is until someone slapped him on his shoulder, "Yo, Naruto-kun, how are ya settling in at your new job!?" Blinking back into focus, Naruto see's Minamo Kurosawa, smiling down at him, though spots something hidden in her eyes that makes him feel a little uncomfortable, "Oh, hey there Kurosawa-san, everything went fine, the students and I had a little Q&A before the lessons, then we began the lessons."

At that point Naruto crossed his arms with a puzzled look, "Though I needed to help a few students with their work, but I don't really understand why since they got the answer really quickly?"

This caused Minamo to falter a bit, " _It would seem the students have taken a shine to their new teacher, I hope nothing bad happens._ "

As it turns out, the students weren't the only ones that had a crush on the blond teacher, you see due to her past love life, Minamo became cautious towards any possible boyfriend, but once the school got rid of the pervert and got Naruto to work at the school, she became interested in Naruto, since they went to the same middle school together, granted they went to different high schools and Universities, but she couldn't help being drawn to him in middle school, unfortunately at the time, she was shy around Naruto and with Naruto being who he is, he had no idea Minamo was crushing on him.

Now that they were working together as teachers, her old feelings came back, though due to past relationships, which she used to try and forget about Naruto, she has learned her lesson that Naruto was better than any of them.

"Naruto-sensei." The 2 teachers were interrupted by a voice next to them, the couple looked towards the voice, seeing Sakaki standing behind them.

Naruto turns in his chair and smiles towards the girl, "Hey there... Sakaki, right." Gaining a nod from the quite girl, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The shy girl leans forward, reaching her hand out and began stroking Naruto's birthmarks, catching the two teachers off guard, especially Naruto, causing a rumble to escape Naruto's chest, making the other teacher and student to be surprised at hearing him purr, causing them to blush at the cute action

Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open, he quickly pulled away, even though it was difficult in doing so, he took a few shaky breaths and says to the girl, "P-Please don't do that, i-it's very distracting for me, e-especially when I still have work to do!" Though his blush didn't make the shy girl feel like she did anything wrong.

Minamo on the other hand was thinking to herself, " _Looks like I just discovered Naruto-kun's weakness, though I wished I did it first!_ "

Sakaki pulled her hand away, "Ah, S-Sorry, sensei, just, w-when I saw your marks, I-I couldn't help myself and had an urge to stroke them no matter want, _I l-like things that are cute._ " she finishes in a whisper, but the two teachers heard her, though the cute remark caused Naruto to sigh while rubbing the back of his head.

He couldn't help but think, " _Something tells me things are going to get troublesome from here on out._ "

With that Naruto's life as a school teacher has just begun and he already has a student interested in his whisker-marks.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea on Naruto being a teacher in the Azumanga Daioh world, while getting rid of the perverted teacher from the school, though if you want Mr Kimura to still be a teacher, with Naruto as another teacher, who just so happens to keep the pervert in place, then that's your choice.**

 **Also as you can tell, Naruto used his shadow-clone jutsu for his studies, but he hid everything else about chakra for obvious reasons.**

 **I would also like to point out that even though Sakaki is extremely shy, she can't help herself but to try and touch cute things, meaning she'd want to try an stroke Naruto's whisker-marks.**

 **As for the pairing(s) it is up to whoever adopts this one-shot.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please inform me.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Azumanga Daioh.**


End file.
